Eat My Shorts
by SpikeFan4Life95
Summary: Willow messes up a spell and the gang get sucked into a portal and dumped out in the 80's, in particular Shermer High School. The Scoobies are in for a huge surprise when they all get slammed with Saturday detention. AU BtVS and tBC


**A/N: **Crossover with The Breakfast Club doesn't really pick up until the next chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews would be great for my first Crossover fan-fic. Tell me what you think! :) Any feedback would rock. AU Season 4 of Buffy. Oh and the spell was one I found on the internet, but I totally made up the ingredients for the spell.

* * *

><p>The Scooby Gang was immersed in an argument that neither Buffy nor Giles could diffuse because they were both part of it. Across the room, Spike was grinning as he listened to them from the chair he was tied to. Conflict always brought him entertainment, especially from these wankers. Earlier that night, a powerful demon raised practically an army of hell spawn. Buffy felt the worst about it since she had blatantly disregarded the warning Giles had given her and had instead went out to party at The Bronze. Willow was now trying to convince them to let her perform a time-altering spell in order to undo all the damage that had been done to Sunnydale so far.<p>

"Giles, it's just a little time-altering spell, as long as I am carefu-" Willow began before getting cut off by the ex-Watcher.

"Careful!" Giles exploded with, his face becoming flushed and his glasses long since taken off. "With these magicks you could put a rip in the space-time continuum and plunge the world into chaos until we are sucked into another dimension! You can't control these powers Willow and quite frankly you're just a child sticking herself where she doesn't belong!" After his outburst, Giles immediately regretted it. A look of hurt crossed over Willow's face, but was soon replaced with a fury all her own. Before she continued their argument, everybody noticed Spike laughing and they all turned to glare at him.

"Oh no, don't mind me, keep going. Really, Giles made me miss my TV show, but this is much more entertaining." Spike said, still chuckling a bit. For White Hats, they sure argued a lot.

Nearly simultaneously, all of the Scoobies yelled "shut up!" to the confined vampire. If Spike thought they were being melodramatic, something was seriously wrong. Buffy figured she should step up as The Slayer and just deal with the consequences she had created. Demons were out causing chaos and she was the only one who could stop it.

"Guys, quit arguing ok?" Buffy turned towards Willow since her next comment was directed towards her. "I know you've got the whole magic thing working out for you, but Giles is probably right even though I don't know what a space-time continu-thingie is. Whatever it is, it sounds bad to magic mojo with." Buffy focused her attention on the rest of the room while she started pulling weapons out of the wooden chest Giles stored them in. "Look, I'll just have to take care of them, ok?"

"Buffster, while I'm all for kicking some evil butt, you saw how many of them there are, you'll get yourself killed!" Xander exclaimed. He knew she was the Slayer, but he saw for himself what those demons were doing out there. He'd barely escaped from some on his way to Giles' place.

"Isn't that my job?" She asked a little _too_ seriously while she loaded up a crossbow, tucked a couple daggers in her boots, and even grabbed a few stakes just in case. After she slid the stakes into her jacket, she pulled out two swords, new ones Giles had bought her a couple days ago.

"Well in that case, I can help you with that, Slayer. Just untie me and I'll help you fulfill that destiny of dying," Spike commented, no trace of joking in his voice. He didn't care what the damn demons did to her and her stupid blonde hair.

"Shut it, Spike. You're going to help me kill these guys." Buffy started to untie him, much to everybody's shock. Willow started to ask something, but Spike interrupted her, causing her to frown slightly at him.

"Now why would I do that? Out of the _evilness_ of my heart?" He commented snarkily. Once Buffy had him untied, he stood up and rubbed his sore wrists.

"Because if you don't I'll tie you to that chair again and torture you _very _slowly," Buffy replied with a saccharine sweet smile. Spike rolled his eyes and then grinned wolfishly at her.

"Kinky," he said with a wink.

"Spike, you are _such_ a pig," Buffy tossed one of the swords at him and he caught it in the air. He made a pretend swing at her, but immediately dropped the sword to the floor and clutched his head as pain ricocheted through his skull. Dang, he couldn't even pretend to hit her? This bloody chipped sucked.

Buffy snickered and then waved to everyone on her way out the door. Giles, Xander, and Willow blocked her way out. They all looked at her with concern evident in their features. She smiled what was hopefully a reassuring smile and was promptly suffocated with hugs. They murmured things along the lines of "be careful" and the moment made Buffy tingly inside, glad to be surrounded by such caring friends. Spike of course ruined the moment. He made horrific gagging sounds as he passed by them, dragging Buffy along with him.

"Sorry to cut that short, but we have work to do. Demons to slay, evil to kill, and such." He said this as they left, and he slammed the door in the shocked faces of the Scoobies.

"Well, what now?" Xander asked then immediately wished he didn't. Giles gestured towards research books and Xander groaned. As the two guys headed towards the hefty stack of books to be looked through, Willow suddenly exclaimed "I have to pee!" and she bolted to where the bathroom was. Xander started to protest since he didn't want to be stuck researching, but just shrugged as Giles placed a large, dusty volume in front of him.

In all actuality, Willow didn't have to pee. She silently crept into Giles' room and searched for the supplies she needed. She wasn't a child like he had said, she was a grown woman and she needed to be treated like one. Willow knew she could do the spell, she just needed the ingredients. She quietly rooted around in his bedside table and pulled out three candles, some chalk, and a lighter he'd confiscated from Spike when the vampire had tried to burn things in the apartment, and she unplugged his alarm clock from the wall. In her purse was a plastic container and a plastic baggie of herbs she needed. 'Magical pot' as it was jokingly called.

She stuck her head out of his room and peeked around, listening intently. Xander was complaining and Giles was chastising him. Willow shook her head with a grin plastered on her face. Some things never changed.

She hurried across the hall and silently shut the door behind her and locked it. Willow glanced at the chains still in the ex-librarian's bathtub and smiled slightly. Spike not trying to kill them all was more unsettling than homicidal maniac Spike. Shaking her head to concentrate on the task at hand, Willow drew a pentagram on the tiled floor with her chalk. She sat down inside of it and arranged her candles according to what the spell book had specified. She yanked out the book from her bag and opened it to the right spell. As she read the directions, she did as they said. She lit the candles first, muttering what the book stated to, and then she lit the herbs after dumping them into the container. As she hoped that the plastic wasn't going to melt, she began the next step of the spell and started chanting quietly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Buffy and Spike had just taken out a group of demons. Buffy glared at Spike from where she'd fallen in the grass. Attempting to make up for letting her get knocked to the ground in the first place, he offered a hand to help her up. She quickly hopped to her feet to avoid his help. Spike withdrew his outstretched hand and crossed his arms.<p>

"You could have at least warned me he was behind me!" Buffy complained as she dusted dirt off of her. Spike shrugged and kept on walking. She followed suit, her senses on high alert. That had been tough and it was only a small group of them. "You aren't evil anymore, so stop trying to hold onto 'The _Big Bad._'" Buffy enjoyed teasing him, and now was as good of a time as ever.

"Eat. My. Shorts," was Spike's reply. Buffy glanced at him, puzzled. Spike sighed; this girl was completely daft wasn't she? "You know, from The Breakfast Club?"

"The what?" Buffy asked, clearly confused.

"It's an 80's movie you dimwit."

"God Spike, just because you have Billy Idol hair does _not_ mean you should keep living in the past. You are so lame."

"The 80's were not lame, some of the best times I had as a vampire were in the 80's. Women were so easy to lead to somewhere and snack on. Some brilliant times there, and you can't forget the music."

"Well why don't we just send ourselves back there huh?" Buffy said. As soon as she did, an unnatural wind blew through the air, whipping Buffy's hair all over the place. They both looked around, baffled.

* * *

><p>Back at Giles' place, the same was happening in the living room. Xander and Giles were utterly confused as papers flew about in the room. It suddenly dawned on Giles that Willow had been in the bathroom an awfully long time. Normal people would assume she was just having a case of the runs, but Rupert figured it had to be magic related.<p>

He fought against the gale force winds and tried the doorknob. It was locked. Sighing at how much he'd regret this later, Giles kicked open the door. As he and Xander stepped inside they found a Willow sitting on the floor, chanting with her eyes closed.

"_The time I have inside my mind, shall be revealed to my kind.  
>I send us back to the time that I thought, so if in trouble here, we don't get caught.<br>Bring us to this place in time, so we can help the ones we find." _

"Willow no!" Giles yelled, but it was lost in the tempest in the bathroom. A portal opened behind Willow and before they knew it, they were all tumbling into it. Xander yelled out in shock as they were sucked inside. He felt like he was dying, he felt nothing, felt like he was dematerializing…

* * *

><p>Buffy yelled out as her and Spike were sucked into a portal of their own. Spike freaked out and tried to run, but was sucked inside, kicking and screaming all sorts of profanities. Fear consuming her, Buffy reached out for the only thing solid left. She grabbed Spike's hand in her own and they both held on for dear life. After a great flash of light, the portal disappeared from sight.<p>

* * *

><p>When the portal closed, a group of nearby demons stopped and stared, then started cheering. The Slayer and her buddies were gone for good. It was time to celebrate.<p> 


End file.
